


End Game

by Kunicutie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Multi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, POV Alternating, Polyamory, Sad Oma Kokichi, Trust Issues, but all three of them are boyfriends..., everything was vr, ill fix this later, im probably writing everyone ooc oops, its like a bit of saiouma?, kaito is still getting over shit, kokichi thinks everyone hates him, kokichi's trust issues are even worse now, postgame au, starts off oumota, they still retain their pain from their injuries, theyre gay steve, tsumugi gets a redemption arc, woohoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunicutie/pseuds/Kunicutie
Summary: Everyone is still alive.Kokichi now has to deal with the consequences for his actions.He's not entirely sure how.





	End Game

Kokichi paced back and forth in front of the chambers. His frail and weathered body was tightly swaddled in a soft blanket that dragged on the ground behind him. Ouma's mind raced wildly, breath shaky and uneven, skin cold and clammy. His anxiety was peaked as he focused on a chamber vessel labeled  _"Momota"._ He had so many things to tell him, to apologize for, to thank him for, yell at him for...He wasn't sure he was even ready to see Kaito again. How would he respond to being alive? To the fact everybody else was alive too? The aftermath of his plan? Kokichi wouldn't admit it out loud, but goddamn, he was afraid of seeing Kaito. His hubris be damned because he was going to be sure he would be the first face Kaito sees. Kokichi shivered as he pulled the blanket around himself tighter, balling up the fabric in his hands so tight, his knuckles whitened. Would Kaito be mad? Hate him? Maybe just ignore him? He may deserve it but just thinking about it was painful. His thoughts were soon replaced with a more terrifying mindset. What if Kaito never leaves the chamber? What if the others come out instead, and Kaito is the only one left? They'd hate him for sure. Obviously, Maki would probably kill him for real, Himiko would be really upset, and Shuichi...would never be able to forgive him. He buried his face deeper into his blanket, trying to resist the tears welling up in his eyes. It would be his fault they died. He was sure it wouldn't go down well with the others either. They already refuse to talk to him, even Gonta ignores him. He deserves it, but it still hurts.

He should be in the common room with the others. He should be watching the end of the trial. The execution. He should, he should, but he can't bring himself to. He would become the catalyst for the death of the people he considered friends, whether either scenario came to fruition. This was the first time he wouldn't be able to lie his way around this. This was all his fault, he deserves this, he deserves this, hedeservesthisoh _goditsallyou_ ** _rfault-_**

His thoughts were interrupted by a small hissing noise and a creak of a chamber door as it opened. Footsteps pattered down the hall as two Team Danganronpa employees rushed to unwire and tend to the contestant. Kokichi waited for any others to open and was somewhat relieved when only the one opened. He watched as Kaito stumbled out, clouds of light smoke billowing out past his feet. Kokichi wanted to run to him, talk to him, do anything, but he was frozen. Kaito coughed violently as he was helped out of the vessel as the others ran from the common room to greet him, all brushing past Ouma. Kokichi didn't understand why he couldn't move, why he couldn't say anything...He was stiff, anxiety washing over him as his mind was clouded with thoughts, like whitewater clouding a violent wave. His mouth hung open slightly as he watched the others greeting him with excitement. Kokichi shut his mouth after a while and just shuffled off back to the now empty common room without a word. He plopped onto the couch and stared at the TV. Shuichi, Maki, Himiko, Tsumugi, and Kiibo were thankfully still there, leaving the trial room with tear-glistened eyes. Kokichi sighed softly, half relieved they were alive, and half upset they were still stuck with the true mastermind. He'd wish they died, but when he came from his chamber, he was practically paralyzed from his injuries, and even now...A sharp spike of pain shot through him, his whole body tensing. His knuckles whitened from clenching them and his teeth felt they might break from the sheer amount of pressure he was biting then together with. He held back pained tears, until a few minutes that felt like hours passed and the pain subsided. He buried his face into his blanket, his body shaking violently. It'd been about 15 hours since he died, and that happened almost twice every hour, save for the first two hours since he was released where that pain was constant and he could hardly move...Even then, nobody paid much attention to him.

As Kokichi's body relaxed itself, the tears he'd been holding back began to flow like blood from a punctured donor bag. That's at least what he felt like.

He heard footsteps coming towards him, so with a swift movements he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

 

Kaito stumbled up the staircase towards the dorm rooms. He was exceptionally worried about Ouma. He seemed uncomfortable and distant ever since Kaito was released from the chamber, which didn't at all sound like Kokichi's usual behavior. He expected Ouma to be the first one to greet him, to immediately start joking about with him like he used to. Kaito coughed loudly into his sleeve, though he was pretty relieved there was no blood this time. A placard reading _"OUMA"_ adorned the dark oak wood door that Kaito approached. He knocked 3 times and waited for Ouma to respond.

...

No response.

He knocked again and waited.

"...Kokichi?"

"..."

"I know you're in there, dude."

"Go away, Kaito."

"Nope. Open up. I wanna talk."

"I don't."

"I don't care. Don't make me kick this door open."

"Momota-kun...please leave me alone."

Kokichi changing the honorific he usually used worried Kaito a lot.

"Nope. I'm not leaving until you open the door and let me in."

"...You're annoyingly stubborn."

A very audible waiver sounded with Ouma's voice as he spoke. Kaito tried the door again, but it didn't open.

"Okay, guess you want me to bust it down!"

"KAITO, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

That startled Kaito a bit. He'd never expected to hear Kokichi of all people yell at him. He sighed softly. "If you need anything...I'll be in my room."

He turned away from the door and walked down the staircase to his own room.

* * *

Kokichi buried his face into the pillow, only soft sobs slightly audible from the soft feathery cushion.

You've done it, Kokichi.

You've become completely alone.

Just like Shuichi said.


End file.
